


Audrey in Love

by aguyofmanythings



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Audrey suddenly falls in love with Dot and Melvin but she fears that her falling in love will tarnish her reputation as "The Protector of Harvey Street", so she hides her feelings from everyone else while deciding who to reveal her feelings to and how she will do it. By LoudHarveyLefty, who headcanons that Audrey is bisexual.
Relationships: Audrey/Dot, Audrey/Melvin
Kudos: 1
Collections: LoudHarveyLefty's Stories





	1. The Announcement

**Hello everyone! TheLoudArtist15 told me he wanted to try writing a non-Loud House story. He had recently gotten into the Netflix series _Harvey Street Kids_ , and he's enjoying it so far. He's just finished Season 1, and currently watching season 2 even as I type this. With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

****

* * *

Harvey Street, the only street where every day is Saturday and kids rule the street. Kids in this street are known to have countless hours of fun and have distinct personalities. Animals, especially a group of raccoons, also live in this street. The raccoons in this street are known by the Harvey Street children to steal their stuff for an unknown reason other than to just be raccoons; however, this changed after three certain girls discovered their hideout and found out that the raccoons stole their stuff just so the baby raccoons can play with them. Speaking of the three girls, Harvey Street is protected by these girls known as the Harvey Girls consisting of Dot, Audrey, and Lotta.

Dot is the smartest of the Harvey Girls. She is serious at times, but she can also be tons of fun. She refers to herself as "the CEO of Harvey Street Enterprises." She is known to have a fashion sense and wants things to be perfect. She can sometimes take her ambitions way too seriously as what happened during her cape business and during testing her hand-made rocket along with Audrey's and Lotta's, but she is still a good friend of Audrey and Lotta.

Audrey is the most energetic of the Harvey Girls. She is known to take risks and act tough. She refers to herself as "the protector of Harvey Street." She is also the most masculine of the Harvey Girls as she enjoys boyish activities, but she can also enjoy some girlish activities. She sometimes acts before she thinks which often leads to trouble, but in the end she learns her lesson. She also cares about Dot and Lotta as much as they care about her.

Lotta is the strongest and nicest of the two. She is known to have a kind and caring personality and sees the positive in everything. She refers to herself as "the best snuggler and cuddler of Harvey Street." She likes to befriend everyone and is a sucker for animals. She owns many rabbits as pets and treats animals as friends. She is also known to get scared easily and takes friendship very seriously. She can also be ditzy at times. Once in the past, Lotta was as tiny as Tiny, a tiny boy in the street, but then she hit a growth spurt and is now big and strong.

A day in Harvey Street is usually fun and mischief, but today is completely different.

* * *

On a Monday morning, the children of Harvey Street have gathered at the park to listen to the announcement from Bobby, the elder of Harvey Street.

"Greetings, children of Harvey Street. I, as an elder, am here to announce something very important."

The children began whispering among each other, wondering what that "something" is.

"Now now. Settle down, my children. If you all want to know, then you must pay close attention."

The kids stop whispering and pay attention to Bobby.

"Harvey Street children, I am here to announce that we will be having a dance party this Saturday night," Bobby finally announced.

The kids whispered among one another once again, talking about the so-called dance party.

"Dance party?"

"We're having a dance party?"

"Is it a party where we go dance with someone?"

"A dance party sounds like fun!"

"Settle down, children," Bobby spoke again. "I know you all have questions for this dance party, and I will explain right now."

"Well then tell us!" Frufru demanded.

"A dance party," Bobby explains, "is a party where you go dance, hence why it's called a dance party. It is mainly couples slow dancing on the dance floor. Now you don't have to bring a boyfriend or girlfriend. You can come with a friend, or you can come alone. Everyone with an invitation is welcome."

Suddenly, Lucretia raises her hand.

"Yes, Lucretia?"

"Um, who's in charge of the party?"

"That would be me." Richie Rich, the wealthiest kid on the block, suddenly enters the stage wearing a tuxedo. "I'm in charge of building and hosting the party, but I'm not doing it alone. Introducing my cousin, Winston Milbourne from Royal Woods, Michigan!"

Next, Winston appears on stage wearing a purple tuxedo. The children of Harvey Street cheer and applaud as Winston greets them by waving his hand.

"Greetings, children of Harvey Street," Winston spoke. "It is so good to be here. With my cousin Richie Rich, we are planning a party just for all of you! Now we have two requirements for you in order to enter the party: one, you must have an invitation, and two, you must wear nice clothing like what Richie and I are wearing. This is a party, so you must look sharp!"

"And speaking of one of the requirements, I have your invitations!" Richie holds up a handful of envelopes containing the invitations inside. "Requirement number one has been officially checked off."

Then, Richie throws the invitation into the air. The children cheer as they catch the invitations floating down towards them like rain.

"Lucretia," Fredo approached her, holding his invitation. Suddenly, to Lucretia's surprise, Fredo grabs her hand and spins her as he goes around her. Then, he stops spinning her and bends her down backward as he leans towards her like a pair of tango dancers.

"Would you like to go out with me to the dance party?" he asked.

Lucretia's cheeks turned red and began giggling lovingly, having fallen in love with him.

Soon, the other children began asking their friends if they want to go with them to the dance party, and many accepted. The ones who had not asked anyone yet are the Harvey Girls, the Bloogey Boys (except Fredo), Gerald, the Bow, Frufru, and Tiny.

After the gathering, the Harvey Girls are heading back to their headquarters as they discussed the dance party.

"The dance party sure sounds like a ton of fun!" Lotta exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait till everyone sees my dance moves!" Audrey stated.

"Well, a dance party does sound gratifying," said Dot. "Anyway, who are you gonna ask out, Lotta?"

"That should be obvious. I'm gonna ask Gerald out! The way he danced with me when we first met when he first moved to Harvey Street is so flattering! That's when I first gained a crush on him!" Lotta answered. "What about you, Dot?"

"Hmm… I am thinking of asking many people on this street, but I am mostly thinking about asking Pinkeye. His dance choreography is quite impressive, all thanks to moi of course," Dot answered.

"What about you, Audrey?" the snuggler and cuddler of Harvey Street asked.

"Me? Pfft! No way! I'm not going with anybody! I am a lone wolf. I don't need anybody to dance with me. I am already a good dancer alone," Audrey answered.

"Alright," said Dot.

"Hey, Harvey Girls," a voice called out to them.

The Harvey Girls turn around to see Frufru approaching them.

"Oh. Hey, Frufru," Audrey greeted her.

"So, I've heard Lotta is going out with Gerald, and Dot is going out with Pinkeye. Am I right?"

"Yep," Lotta confirmed.

"That is correct," said Dot.

"In that case, so sorry to tell you this, but you've chosen the most boring boys," Frufru told them.

"Hey!" Lotta grew offended at Frufru's remark. "Gerald is not boring!"

"He definitely is compared to my handsome boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Dot asked, a bit surprised.

"Well… umm… not yet, but I should easily get one thanks to my gorgeous looks," said Frufru confidently. "I mean, no boy can resist a good-looking girl, right?"

"I guess," Audrey replied.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go now. I have a boyfriend to find." Frufru then leaves.

"Gerald is a boring boyfriend. I'll show her!" exclaimed Lotta.

"Anyway, we need to get back-" Dot was about to resume walking until she noticed Audrey staring at her and looking like she is some kind of trance.

"Uh, Audrey? Are you okay?" asked the CEO of Harvey Street Enterprises.

In Audrey's eyes, she sees Dot waving her shining hair similar to how attractive men and women wave their hair to gain attraction.

_Woah. Since when did Dot become so attractive?_ Audrey thought in her head.

"Uh, hello? Audrey." Dot waves her hand to snap Audrey out of her trance. When that did not work, she snapped her fingers. It was a success.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Why were you staring at me strangely?" asked Dot.

"Yeah. It looked like you were brainwashed." Lotta then gasps. "Are you brainwashed?!"

"What? No! I'm not brainwashed. I just think Dot is cute." Audrey pauses, realizing what she said. "I mean, Dot is not cute!"

"Eh?" Dot is bewildered.

"I mean, what I meant to say I'm fine, and Dot is pretty! As in, she's pretty smart!" Audrey giggled nervously.

"Um, thanks?" Dot is still confused.

"Hey, Harvey Girls!"

The girls face the direction of the voice and see the Bloogey Boys, consisting of Melvin, Fredo, and Pinkeye, approaching them.

"Uh oh. It's the Bloogey Boys," warned Lotta.

"Get ready to hide," said Dot.

"Wait! We're not here to spit balls at you!" Melvin exclaimed.

"Huh?" the Harvey Girls are puzzled.

"We're here to start a truce," said Melvin.

"A truce?" questioned Dot.

"Yes. A truce. Since the dance party is this Saturday, we'll be busy looking for someone to go out with, so we are under a truce," explained Melvin.

"Well, in that case, we gladly accept-" Dot interrupts herself as she notices Audrey staring at Melvin in her trance again.

Once again in Audrey's eyes, she sees Melvin waving his shining hair exactly like Dot.

_Wow. Since when did Melvin become so cute?_ Audrey asked in her mind.

All of a sudden, she snaps out of her trance, realizing what she had thought. Next, she screams and runs away. The boys and the girls watch her completely puzzled.

"Uh, what's up with Audrey?" Melvin asked the Harvey Girls.

Dot and Lotta shrug, having no idea.


	2. Bisexual Attraction

Audrey runs inside the Harvey Girls headquarters, still screaming and shutting the door. Then, she stops screaming and puts her hands on her head, looking hysterical.

"What is happening to me?!" she asked frantically.

All of a sudden, she once again imagines Dot and Melvin shaking their shining hair like attractive people. As she imagines this, Audrey begins blushing and smiles in a weird way, the smile people make when they stare at a person they have a crush on.

"Oh yeah. They're both stupid cute," Audrey said lovingly.

Just then, she snaps out of her love trance, realizing what she imagined and said, and shouts, "STOP IT!"

She walks over to a blank wall and proceeds to smack her head repeatedly. After smacking her head on the wall three times, she suddenly hears a voice:

"Face it, Audrey. You can't stop your attraction."

"Huh? Who said that?!" Audrey looks behind her, making sure no one snuck into the headquarters.

"No need to be alarmed. We're just here to tell you you're in love, and there's no way to stop it," said another voice.

"Who's saying that?!" Audrey demanded.

Suddenly, Dot flies out from behind Audrey's head and floats next to her on the left side. She is wearing a bright white dress and has wings which she is using to keep afloat. She also has a glowing golden halo levitating above her head.

"Relax, Audrey. It's just me, Dot."

"Oh. Hey, Dot," Audrey greeted, now calm. "Since when did you become an angel?"

"And don't forget me." Just then, Melvin flies out from behind Audrey's head and floats next to her on the right side. Like Dot, he is dressed in all white and has wings which he is using to stay afloat. He also has a glowing golden halo hovering above his head.

"Melvin?!" Audrey is shocked to see Melvin with her.

"Yes it's me. Melvin. Your rival, or should I say… your future boyfriend."

"What?! Ew! No! Why would I date you?! I would never date you even if you were the last man on the planet!"

"Are you sure about that?" Angel Melvin smirked. "I mean, you falling in love with me says otherwise."

"And with me," added Angel Dot.

"What? Pfft! Me? In love? With both of you? Pfft! No way! I'm not the mushy type! There's no way I can fall in love with anyone!" Audrey denounced. "You are both delusional."

"Correction. You are delusional," told Angel Dot.

"Face it, Audrey. You are in love, and there's no way to stop it," said Angel Melvin.

As the angels said this, Audrey once again imagines Dot and Melvin looking attractive. After that, Audrey comes to her senses that she is indeed in love.

"No no. No no no no no no no no no no no! There's no way! There's no way I can be in love! I'm Audrey! The protector of Harvey Street! I'm supposed to be tough and protect my friends! Not fall in love with them! If people find out I'm in love with Dot and Melvin, then they'll think of me as a mushy girl! I'm not mushy! I am tough! And if I can't stop it, then I'll just have to hide it!"

"Well, you can do that, but one day you'll have to come out. You can't hide your feelings forever," said Angel Dot.

"What if I can?" Audrey insisted.

"You can't. Period," stated Angel Melvin.

"Also," the Protector of Harvey Street resumed, "out of all people I could fall in love, it had to be Melvin! Why am I in love with Melvin?!"

"That's because you think I'm cute." Melvin smiled and blushed as he said that.

"Well… he is cute," Audrey admitted. Suddenly, she realized she called her rival cute. "Ugh! I can't believe I said that!"

"She called me cute again!" Melvin blushed harder and sighed romantically.

"Wait. I just realized something. I'm in love with Melvin who is a boy, but I'm also in love with Dot who is a girl."

"That is correct," said Angel Dot.

"Then that means I'm in love with both a boy and a girl, so what does that make me?" asked Audrey. "Straight people are attracted to those of the opposite gender, and gay people are attracted to those of the same gender, but I'm in love with both the opposite and same genders, so what am I?"

"Isn't that obvious? You are bisexual," Angel Dot told her.

"Bisexual?"

"You don't know what a bisexual is?"

Audrey nods her head no.

"In that case," Angel Dot explains, "a bisexual is someone who's attracted to both males and females. You are bisexual because you're in love with a male, which is Melvin, and a female, which is me."

"Oh. I get it," said Audrey.

"And since you're in love with two people, who are you going to choose?"

"Obviously she will choose me because she said I'm cute," Angel Melvin said confidently.

"But she also said that I'm cute!" argued Angel Dot.

"So? She will still choose me."

"No. She will choose me."

"No! Me!"

"No! Me!"

"No! Me!"

"No! Me!"

Suddenly, both Angel Dot and Angel Melvin began fighting each other over who Audrey would choose. After a moment, they poofed out of existence. Turns out, Angel Dot and Angel Melvin were just figments of Audrey's imagination.

Just then, Audrey hears the front door open and then hears a familiar voice:

"Audrey? Are you here?"

Audrey looks at the doorway and sees that her friends Lotta and the real Dot have arrived. They both have faces of concern, having witnessed Audrey scream and run away.

"Audrey, are you alright?" Dot asked.

"You screamed and ran away like a scared chicken! Is something bothering you?" asked Lotta.

"Um… no! No way! I'm fine! I am okay as ever!" Audrey lied, trying to play cool. "Other than the fact that Dot is cute af," she whispered. "I mean, I'm totally fine!"

Dot and Lotta stare at Audrey in utter bewilderment.

"Um… are you sure you aren't brainwashed?" asked the big girl.

"What? Pfft! No way! I am one-hundred percent brainwash-free!"

"Okay then…"

"By the way," Dot began, "Richie and Winston just asked us if we can help set up the party, and we agreed, so will you help us?"

"Of course I will! Anything for my girlfr- I mean! Friends!" exclaimed Audrey.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dot asked suspiciously.

Audrey gave her a thumbs up, saying she is okay. Dot and Lotta then exchange looks and shrug.


	3. Seeking Advice (Part One)

At the park, the Harvey Girls and a few other children of Harvey Street are helping Richie and Winston set up the dance party.

While helping, Lucretia walks up to Richie and asks, "Excuse me, Winston. Out of curiosity, who are you bringing to the party?"

"Um, I'm not Winston. I'm Richie. He's Winston." Richie points to Winston next to him.

"Oh. Sorry. You two look the same to me." Lucretia then approaches Winston. "As I was asking, who are you gonna bring to the party?"

"Well, my lady, that is a secret," Winston told her.

"Then we won't know until the dance party begins?"

"Exactly."

"Okay!" Lucretia leaves.

"Why do I get the feeling that people here are gonna confuse between us?" Winston asked his cousin Richie.

Richie shrugs.

Meanwhile, Audrey struggles to carry the huge, heavy speaker, but she manages to carefully place it down without getting hurt herself.

As she wipes the sweat off her forehead, she tells herself, "What am I gonna do? I can't let anyone know I'm in love with Dot and Melvin. If they know, then they'll think of me as mushy, and I am not mushy. But at the same time, I need to choose who I am going to date. Am I gonna date Dot, or am I gonna date Melvin? Come on, Audrey! Think! Think!"

Suddenly, the protector of Harvey Street heard someone ask, "Who are you talking to?" She looks behind to see that it was Frufru who asked that question. Frufru is carrying a stack of clean plates she will place on the table.

"Frufru!" Audrey became worried. "Please don't tell me you heard everything I said!"

"Pfft! Of course I did."

Audrey became more worried, thinking that Frufru would think of her as a mushy freak.

"Stop talking to yourself, weirdo!" Frufru exclaimed before walking away.

Audrey sighed in relief, relieved that Frufru did not take notice of her crushing on Dot and Melvin.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! Think, think, think. Think, think, think." All of a sudden, Audrey gets an idea. "I know! I'll ask for help! But wait, wouldn't that give me away? Nah! I'll just say a friend of mine needs help. Now who should I ask?"

Audrey searches around the park for anyone who she thinks is available to help her. The first person she spots is Tiny who is suddenly taken away once again by an eagle. "Nope. He got kidnapped again." She then looks at Pinkeye who is carrying a huge disco ball behind his back like Atlas carrying the globe behind his back. But then, the weight of the disco ball causes Pinkeye to lean backwards, causing him to let go of the ball. Now loose, the ball rolls away with Pinkeye chasing after it. "Nope. He's too busy chasing after the disco ball." Finally, he looks at Fredo who is just standing there watching the children set up the dance party. "Aha! He isn't doing anything! Plus, he is taking Lucretia out to the dance party. I'm sure he got plenty of advice!"

Audrey runs over to Fredo, dodging the disco ball that is rolling around the park with Pinkeye chasing after it.

Fredo notices Audrey approaching him and says, "Oh. Hey, Audrey."

"Yo, Fredo! My man!" Audrey giggled uncomfortably. "Listen, I need your help."

"What can I help you with?"

"Well, you see… there is this new friend of mine who needs help looking for a date to take to the dance party this Saturday night. Obviously, I'm single, so I won't be able to help her; however, I've heard that Lucretia accepted you as a date, so I was hoping if you have any advice for me- I mean! My friend!" Audrey smiled nervously, obvious that she lied.

"Your new friend you say?" Fredo questioned. "Is he a boy, or is she a girl?"

"Uh… boy!"

"What's his name?"

"Uhh… Dillard Scott!"

"Who is he attracted to?"

"Uh… the Bow!"

"Huh, weird. Well, to be honest, I really do not know how to impress a girl, but my tango dancing skills did help me win Lucretia, so maybe tell Dillard to take tango dance lessons if he wants to win the Bow.

"Great! Thanks!" Audrey shakes Fredo's hand before running off.

Meanwhile, Dot is writing a list of names of people who are invited to Richie and Winston's dance party. As she was about to write her own full name, Dorothy Polka, she was suddenly interrupted by Audrey.

"Hey, Dot! Want me to teach how to tango dance?"

"Uh, Audrey, I'm a little busy her-"

"Great! Let's dance!" Audrey suddenly grabs Dot's waist from the back and leans toward her, causing her to lean backwards.

"Audrey, what are you-" Dot is suddenly interrupted by Audrey leaning her back to their original pose. Then, Audrey grabs Dot's hand and spins her, holding her hand tight. Unfortunately, she spins Dot a little too fast which causes Audrey to accidentally release Dot's hand. Dot spins across the park like a tornado. The other children who are helping Richie and Winston move out of the way just in time, but sadly only one child did not notice the spinning Dot coming his way and was too late to move out of the way. Melvin is carrying a stack of plates when suddenly Dot crashes into him, causing him to drop the plates. Both kids crash into a pile of speakers.

"Ow. My head," Melvin rubbed his head.

"My forehead," Dot placed her hand on her forehead.

Then, Dot and Melvin glare at Audrey, knowing she caused them to crash into the speakers by performing her terrible tango dance performance.

"Oops." Audrey giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.


	4. Seeking Advice (Part Two)

After helping Richie and Winston set up their dance party, Audrey leaves the park reflecting what she had done and sulking about it.

"That was so stupid. I mean, me knowing how to tango dance? What was I thinking? Now I made Dot and Melvin mad at me, which is the opposite of what I'm supposed to do! I'm supposed to make Dot or Melvin fall in love with me! Not make them hate me! Stupid Fredo! Stupid tango dancing!"

Suddenly, Audrey hears a gasp. "You're in love with Dot and Melvin?!"

Audrey frozen in her tracks. Her eye pupils shrank to the size of a germ. The last thing Audrey wants to know is a Harvey Street child finding out she is in love with Dot and Melvin. Her heart rate increased. Audrey begins to prepare for the worst. With one big gulp, she slowly and cautiously turns around. Standing behind her is none other than her friend Lotta Plump, the cuddler and snuggler of Harvey Street. Audrey can tell by Lotta's face that she is growing very excited after hearing what she heard from Audrey.

Lotta gasped for the final time before exclaiming ecstatically, "OH MY GOSH! NO WONDER YOU ACTED LIKE YOU WERE BRAINWASHED! AUDREY, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"

Audrey shushes Lotta, worried that the other children might hear her.

"Oh. I said that too loud, didn't I?"

Audrey suddenly grabs Lotta's arm and pulls her towards an alleyway where they can talk in secret.

"Lotta, what were you doing?!" Audrey asked, getting a little upset.

"Well," Lotta explains, "I felt bad for you after Dot and Melvin got mad at you, so I decided to follow you hoping I would make you feel better, but after hearing that you're in love with Dot and Melvin, I'm happy for you! So, who are you gonna ask?"

"Who else knows about my feelings?"

"Um… well… there's me and you and… that's about it."

Audrey is relieved to hear that.

"But why are you trying to hide your love? It isn't an embarrassing secret, y'know? I mean, that's what I learned after revealing my feelings for Gerald." Lotta sighed romantically.

"Well, it is an embarrassing secret for me! If people know I'm in love with Dot and Melvin, then they'll think of me as 'the mushiest girl of Harvey Street', not 'the protector of Harvey Street'. I protect! Not crush! Although, I do like crushing things, but not crush on people!"

"Oh. I get it."

"Good! Now do you promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"I promise." Lotta raised her hand. "Now tell me!" She became excited again. "Who are you gonna ask out?"

"Well… I'm still deciding."

"Well you better hurry because the party starts on Saturday."

"Which means I got a week to decide who to pick. I know that already." Audrey then gets an idea. "I know! Bobby the Elder! He'll know what to do!"

"Good idea, Audrey! He must have something that'll help you out!"

"Now remember, don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Lotta nods in agreement.

Audrey then runs out of the alley and into the street in search of Bobby. Not looking where she is going, she bumps into Melvin.

"Hey! Watch it, Audrey!"

Audrey begins blushing as soon as she lays eyes on her crush. "M-M-M-Melvin?! Wha- what are you doing here?!"

"Uh? Heading to my treehouse. Duh! And why are you acting weird?"

"Me? Weird? I'm not acting weird. Why are you so cute?"

"Cute?!" Melvin is taken aback by her compliment.

Realizing what she said, Audrey says, "I mean, why are you handsome? I mean! Why are you adorable? I mean! GAAHHHH!"

She runs away, embarrassed about what she just said to Melvin. Melvin watches her in confusion.

"That was weird."

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, Bobby is speaking with Richie and Winston about the dance party.

"Alright. I am trusting you gentlemen on handling the party. Make sure nothing goes wrong," Bobby told them.

"Got it."

Just then, Audrey arrives. "Hey, Bobby!"

Bobby turns around to see Audrey arriving. "Oh. Hello, Audrey."

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Alright." Bobby then turns to face Richie and Winston. "May we have a moment, please?"

Richie and Winston nod in agreement before they leave.

Now all alone, Bobby asks Audrey, "So what do you need?"

"I need your help!"

"And what can I help you with?"

"Well… this is embarrassing to say, so please don't tell anyone about this!"

"As you wish."

Audrey takes a deep breath before saying, "I'm in love with Dot and Melvin! I know, weird, but I actually love them both! But I can only bring one to the dance party, so can you help me who to choose?"

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day the protector of Harvey Street would fall in love," said Bobby, a bit surprised. "Now from what you've told me, you seem to be making a tough decision. A decision whether to date who or who. Now you did say you love both Dot and Melvin, right?"

"Yes!"

"Hmmm… hold on. Let's see…" Bobby pulls out his book and begins flipping through the pages in search for answers. Audrey stands there, waiting patiently for Bobby to find the answer.

After waiting for a few seconds, Audrey grew a bit impatient. "Well?"

Eventually, Bobby reaches the end of the book and closes it. "Well, Audrey, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't have the solution to your problem."

"What?!"

"But I can only give you one piece of advice: you can ask one of them out, and if one of them rejects you, you go to the other."

"Hey, you're right! Why didn't I think of that?" But then, Audrey realizes something. "But wait, who am I gonna ask first?"

"That's for you to decide. I know it's tough, but you'll eventually make the decision." With that said, Bobby leaves.

Audrey sighs in disappointment and looks down looking saddened. "Thanks for your help anyway." She then leaves dejected.

Little did Audrey and Bobby know, someone else had been spying on them from behind the tree. She had heard everything Audrey said, every single word. The person who eavesdropped is Zoelisha Bertha, Audrey's older sister and the leader of the Banana Cheer Squad.

"Audrey? In love? With Dot and Melvin?" Zoe asked.


	5. Found Out

The day had finally arrived. The day the children of Harvey Street, Richie, and Winston were all waiting and preparing for has come. The night of the Harvey Street Dance Party has finally arrived.

Audrey is wearing a bright white dress and a white belt wrapped around her waist with a real white flower attached to it. Her hair's hanging down instead of the usual three pigtails: one on top, and the other two on each side. Due to the dress' long length, her legs are entirely covered. Audrey is embarrassed by the fact that she is wearing a dress since her usual stance on dresses is pretty negative, but she made an exception for the dance party under the request of her sister Zoe and their mother.

Melvin is also looking quite sharp. He is wearing a black suit with a bow tie wrapped around his neck. His arms are completely covered by his long sleeves. His hair is pompadour-like and shiny instead of his usual haircut when his hair was pointing forward and downward. He is also not wearing his crown because his sister Maria stated that it'll ruin his sharp look.

On the dance floor, Audrey and Melvin are slow dancing to the slow music playing in the background along with a few other couples such as Lotta and Gerald, and Fredo and Lucretia.

"Oh Audrey," Melvin spoke in a surprisingly chivalrous tone, "I am so having a good time with you. You warm up my cold-hearted heart. I don't know why I bothered calling you a butt sandwich and stole your library books that were a year overdue."

"Oh Melvin," Audrey spoke, "with your sharp look and handsomeness, I forgive you with all my heart!"

"We shall start dating, and later we shall get MARRIED!"

"EXCUSE ME!" an angry voice suddenly shouted, interrupting the music and catching the attention of all the slow dancers, including Audrey and Melvin.

There, standing behind the dance floor is Dot. She is glaring at both Audrey and Melvin. She then slowly approaches them, both fists clenched.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?!" Dot angrily asked Melvin.

"Your girlfriend?! She's my girlfriend!" Melvin angrily exclaimed, losing his gentlemanly accent.

"Audrey asked me to go to the dance party with her first!" Dot retorted.

"WHAT?!"

Melvin and Dot then both stare at Audrey in disbelief. Audrey stands there, giggling nervously.

"Audrey, what is the meaning of this?!" Dot asked furiously.

"Yeah! What did Dot mean by-" Melvin pauses, realizing what Audrey just did. "Audrey, are you cheating on me?!"

"What?! No! This isn't what this is all about!"

"Audrey, I can't believe you would do this to me!" exclaimed Dot. "I thought we were in love!"

"We are in love! I love both of you!"

"I don't know if I could believe you, cheater," Melvin stated begrudgingly.

"I'm not a cheater! I just didn't know who to choose, so I chose both of you!"

Suddenly, Audrey is grabbed on the shoulder by Richie who pulled her towards him to face him and Winston.

"Cheating is strictly forbidden in this dance party as well as everywhere in this world!" Richie angrily exclaimed.

"Audrey Smith, you have committed the ultimate crime: cheating on your partners!" Winston furiously exclaimed.

All of the party-goers gasp in utter horror after hearing Winston's furious exclamation.

"No! You got it all wrong! I didn't cheat! I swear!" Audrey insisted.

"For committing the ultimate crime, you shall be punished!" Winston then stops the ground.

All of a sudden, all of Harvey Street began shaking as if an earthquake just hit. Then, to everyone's horror, a narrow crack opens on the dance floor before opening to wider lengths, engulfing the entire dance floor. The children of Harvey Street, except Dot, Melvin, Audrey, Richie, and Winston, all ran away in terror. Next, both Richie and Winston began growing as their skin became redder. Their clothes ripped, and devil-like wings grew out of their backs. Devilish horns grew out from the top of their heads. It turns out both Richie and Winston have turned into huge devils, glaring down at Audrey with eyes filled with wrath. Audrey can feel the heat from the fire that is burning beneath the huge crack. Suddenly, a chain flies up from the pit of fire and latches on Audrey's neck. Audrey, now sweating with utter fear and despair, knows what is going to happen to her.

"Any last words, cheater?" Richie asked, his voice now deep and diabolical.

"Melvin, you believe me, right?" Audrey begged.

Without saying a word, Melvin turns his back on Audrey.

"Dot?" asked Audrey.

Like Melvin, Dot turns her back on Audrey. No words uttered.

"Guys, come on! I just wanted to date you both!" Audrey exclaimed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I love you both! I didn't know who to choose, so I chose both of you! I just wanted to love both of you! Nothing wrong with that!"

"Cry and beg however you like. Nothing will save you from your punishment. You have no one but yourself to blame," Winston told Audrey.

Then, he snaps his fingers which triggers the chain to start going down the fiery pit, dragging Audrey down with it. She screams in absolute terror as the chain pulls her deeper and deeper into the pit of hell where she will burn for eternity for her sins.

* * *

Audrey suddenly wakes up screaming in panic. She frantically looks around her surroundings. She looks at her blanket, her body, her posters on the wall, her window, her Horn-A-Corn collection, her drawer. She is in her bedroom in her home. The events that took place at the dance party never happened. It was all just a nightmare.

Audrey sighs in relief. "It was just a nightmare."

"But still," Audrey tells herself, "I have to choose one. I can't choose both Dot and Melvin, or else they'll accuse me of cheating. I have to make a choice, and soon."


	6. Mother Knows Best

The next morning, the Smith family (Audrey's family) are having breakfast in the kitchen. Audrey sighs in tiredness as she takes a bite of her bacon.

"Woah, sis," said Zoe, noticing the tired look on Audrey's face. "You okay? You usually eat your breakfast way quicker than that."

"Yeah. I'm," Audrey is suddenly interrupted by her yawn, "fine."

"Did you get a nice rest last night?"

Audrey remains silent for a bit before answering with, "Not really. I had this nightmare that was so creepy that I couldn't sleep for hours. I only had an hour of sleep afterward before mom called us down for breakfast."

"What was the nightmare about?" asked Zoelisha.

Audrey froze. She cannot let her sister know about the nightmare. The thought of her older sister knowing about her feelings toward Dot and Melvin made her cringe. She can only imagine how severe the teasing might be.

After sitting there frozen in her thoughts, Audrey then responds with, "I don't want to talk about it."

While she was washing the dishes, Mrs. Smith, Audrey and Zoe's mother, overheard her daughter talking about some nightmare. At first, she just shrugged it off, but after hearing that Audrey didn't want to speak about it, she became confused. Usually, Audrey would like to talk about her dreams where she was fighting alien monsters from outer space or nightmares where she was chased by Fruzilla, so her refusing to discuss her recent nightmare was pretty strange. That is when Audrey's secret Zoe told her about yesterday instantly came to mind. She scrubs the last dirty dish, places it on the stack of clean dishes, and turns off the sink. She then faces Audrey who took the last bite of her pancakes before setting down her fork.

"Yummy," Audrey said after yawning.

"Audrey dear," Mrs. Smith said.

"Yes, mom?"

"Would you care to come with me to the living room, please?"

"Sure."

Audrey stands up from her chair and walks over to the living room with her mother following behind. Then, they both sit on the couch and face each other.

"So," Audrey is yet again interrupted by another yawn, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I would like to talk about something that happened yesterday," Mrs. Smith replied.

"You mean the dance party announcement? What about it?"

"Well, I've heard from a certain someone that you're in love with Dot and Melvin."

Audrey snaps out of her tiredness after hearing that. Her eyes shrank to the size of ants. Her heart rate increased. She begins sweating profusely. Audrey is in a loss of words. Her very own mother knows that she has feelings for Dot and Melvin.

After remaining in intense silence for a while, Audrey finally speaks, "H-H-h-howdidyouknowaboutthat?!"

"Relax, Audrey. It's nothing to feel embarrassed about. Everyone gets this feeling," Mrs. Smith reassured.

"No. It's not that! It's… it's… who told you I was in love?!"

"Zoelisha told me."

Audrey then glares at Zoe who is standing between the living room and the dining room.

"You TOLD HER?!" Audrey screamed in anger.

"Woah woah woah! Before you go bite my butt, let me explain. Yesterday, I overheard you talking to Bobby about choosing between Dot and Melvin. At first, I was confused, but after you told him that you love both as more than friends I was shocked. So I went home and told mom about it."

Audrey facepalms. "I knew I should've chosen a more private place."

"Also, the thought of you falling in love with both your friend and rival is…" Zoe giggled.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Audrey blushed in embarrassment.

"Now now, Zoelisha. It's not okay to make fun of your little sister like that," Mrs. Smith told.

"I'm not making fun of her. It's just…" Zoe giggles again, "her falling in love is quite…" a giggle, "strange considering…" another giggle, "her tough attitude."

Mrs. Smith then faces Audrey. "Ignore her. Anyway, I've also heard you're having a hard time deciding who to date."

"Well, that's because I love both! I mean, sure Melvin is a jerk and Dot is a smarty pants, but I love both nonetheless! And it's not like I can suppress my feelings! Being in love with someone isn't something we can control, so I gave in to the fact that I'm in love with Dot and Melvin, and now I have a hard time making a decision on who to date!"

"Hmm… I see what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yes, because… well… what do you think?"

"How am I supposed to-" Audrey then realizes what her mother meant. "Wait. You don't mean…"

"Yep. I was in the same dilemma as you," Mrs. Smith finally said.

"Whaaaaaat?" Audrey uttered in flabbergast.

"And you already know who I chose. Your father."

She then crawls closer to her mother and asks, "Tell me! What made you choose dad?!"

Mrs. Smith pushes her now excited daughter a bit back. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!"

Mrs. Smith takes a deep breath, and then she tells her story:

"Back in high school, I fell in love with two boys: your father, obviously, and another boy named Marco. I've known both boys since kindergarten, so we've been close for a really long time which explains why I developed feelings for them. I asked my other friends for help, but they did not know the answer to my problem. I felt… lost. Indecisive. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to choose. I loved both of them. Just when things seem lost, my mother, aka your grandmother, came to the rescue. She told me to first pick the person who you think is more kind. And, as you know, I chose your father. Your father was the coolest person I've ever met. Marco, on the other hand, while he was cool he was also sometimes a showoff. And wouldn't you know, your father accepted me! And we've been together since. Well, until… umm… tragedy struck. You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh. Right." Audrey remembered the day her father tragically passed away on the hospital bed due to cancer. She was six at the time. The more she thought about the day, the more mournful she got.

Mrs. Smith, noticing that Audrey is starting to look dejected, immediately changes the subject. "Anyway, what's the message of my story?"

Audrey snaps out of her forlorn state. "Oh! Uh… if you're deciding who to date, choose the one you feel has a nicer or cooler personality!"

"Exactly! So who do you think is nicer? Dot or Melvin?"

Audrey thinks for a moment. "Well, despite her going overboard with her sciency stuff and fashion, she does care so much for me. Melvin, on the other hand, while he did show his soft side at times, he mostly acts like a jerk."

"So who are you going to choose?"

"Pfft! That's simple! I'm choosing Dot! She cares about me more than Melvin! She'll be the perfect girlfriend!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Mrs. Smith.

"Of course, if she rejects me, then I have no choice but to go to Melvin."

"That is true."

"Thank you, mother!" Audrey kisses her mother on the cheek before doing a flip off the couch and running towards the front door. "I'll see you at lunch!" Audrey then leaves the home.

"Good luck," said Mrs. Smith.


	7. Confessing to Dot

Audrey runs toward the Harvey Girls headquarters. She reaches the front door and knocks on it.

"Dot! Are you here?"

Then, the door opens revealing to be Lotta.

"Hey, Audrey!"

"Lotta! Have you seen Dot?"

"Sorry, but I haven't seen her all morning. Why?"

"You know why!"

Lotta gasps in horror. "Is she brainwashed?!"

"What? No! She's one-hundred percent fine! I'm gonna confess my feelings to her!"

Lotta gasps one more time, but this time it is of happiness. "You've finally decided?!"

"Yeah! And it's all thanks to my cool mom."

"But I got one question: won't people think you're mushy?"

"I don't care by this point! Let people think whatever they want about me! I just want to confess to Dot!"

"Now that's the spirit!" exclaimed the snuggler and cuddler of Harvey Street. "Also, I think Dot's at home with her dads."

"Great! Thanks!" Audrey runs off.

"Good luck, Audrey!"

* * *

Later, Audrey arrives at the Polka residence.

She knocks on the door. "Dot! You home?!"

The door opens revealing to be Mr. Polka, one of Dot's dads. "Hello there, Audrey," he greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Polka! Is Dot here?"

"She is. She's in her room doing college homework."

"Thanks!" Audrey runs past Mr. Polka and into the house. She runs upstairs and knocks on Dot's door. The door opens revealing to be Dot.

"Audrey?"

"Dot! You got a sec?"

"Sorry, Audrey. I'm busy with college homework. Come back later."

"C'mon! It'll be quick!"

"Oh alright."

Audrey suddenly grabs Dot's hand and runs off, dragging Dot downstairs. Mr. Polka and his husband stand by as they watch Audrey drag their daughter out of the house.

"Hmm… what is Audrey up to?" asked Mr. Polka.

"Probably up to her usual antics," his husband guessed.

* * *

Later, Audrey drags Dot behind a tree somewhere at the park. Audrey feels that they need to be somewhere private in order to be brave enough to confess her feelings to Dot.

"Woah. I mean, I know you're the energetic type, but… wow," uttered Dot.

"Okay…" Audrey pants, tired from running so much. "You're ready to listen?"

"I'm listening."

"Good." Audrey takes a deep breath. She feels that she needs to relax in order to gain enough confidence. Not relaxed, not confident. She then says, "It takes a lot of courage and help from others to say this, so please listen."

"I'm listening," Dot repeated, getting a bit annoyed.

Audrey takes one more deep breath before finally shouting, "Dot….. I love you!"

Dot stares at Audrey, puzzled. "What?"

"I said…. I love you!" Audrey yelled again, louder.

"Is that what you were gonna tell me? You love me? I thought that was already made cle-" Dot suddenly pauses, realizing what Audrey actually meant. "Wait. You don't mean…"

"Yes! I mean it that way, Dot! I love you as in… I love you more than a friend!"

Dot blushes, flattered by Audrey's words. "I'm… um… flattered. I… didn't know you were… attracted to… me like that. Heck, I didn't know you were attracted to the same sex for that matter. Not that I have anything against it! I mean, I have two fathers who are legally married to each other since the Obergefell v. Hodges decision. That also explains why you called me cute many times and tried to deny it."

"So… you accept?" Audrey asked.

Dot sighs, knowing she has to say this. "I apologize for saying this, but I don't."

Audrey's smile suddenly turns to a frown. "What?! Why?!"

"Now don't get me wrong! You are a good friend! Besides the trouble you cause. It's just that," Dot pauses for a bit, "I'm not attracted to anyone of the same sex. You see, I'm heterosexual, meaning I'm attracted to the opposite sex aka boys; y'know, like Pinkeye."

"So you like Pinkeye?"

Dot blushes again, this time in embarrassment. "What? No! It's not like that! He's just a friend! That's all!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyway," Dot resumes, "even if I was attracted to the same sex aka girls, I would still not accept. You see, I feel that our relationship would not work. We're just… too different. I'm not saying couples who have differences are terrible couples; however when it comes to us... our relationship will not work. You see, you're energetic and always up to action, and I'm always studying how the world works or busy looking at fashion magazines; not to mention I'll be busy with college. Because of these reasons, we would always get into conflicts, and I don't want to deal with that. I mean, college is already stressful. To summarize, our relationship could ruin our friendship."

"Oh. I see." Audrey looked down in sadness.

"Look, Audrey. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No. I understand. Now that you've mentioned it, our relationship could be very messy."

"I'm glad you understand."

"But I'm not done yet!" Audrey is suddenly pumped.

"Huh?" Dot is confused.

"Little did you know, I have a crush on another person!"

"Who?"

"Melvin!"

"Melvin?!"

"I know. It's weird, but it happened. As much as I hate to do this, I gotta confess to Melvin! So see you later, Dot!" Audrey runs off again.

"Audrey… in love with Melvin?! Now this is seriously getting strange."


	8. Confessing to Melvin

At the park, Audrey is searching for Melvin.

"Where could he be?"

Suddenly, she spots him from the other side of the field. He seems to be looking straight at Audrey as if he was searching for her.

"Welp. There he is." Audrey takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She then begins approaching him.

Meanwhile, Melvin spots Audrey and says to himself, "Okay, Melvin. You got this." He also takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Audrey.

Both children approach each other, getting closer to the middle of the field. As they are right next to each other, they stare intensely at each other's eyes before they finally speak:

"Hey, Audrey/Melvin! I got something to tell you, so listen up! No, you listen! Stop talking! Alright. I guess this is a challenge! Whoever says it first is the winner! One, two, three… I love you Audrey/Melvin! I love you more than anything else in the world!" Their cheeks turn red. "Wait. You love me? When?! How?! Why?! Stop talking when I talk! Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!"

"Purple dragon yo-yo ball!" Audrey suddenly yelled. "Heh. I knew you would never say that."

"Wait. You actually love me?" Melvin asked.

"And you love me as well?" asked Audrey.

"But why? I thought we were enemies!"

"I thought so too until I fell in love with you just yesterday."

"That explains why you called me cute yesterday."

"Umm…" Audrey blushes, "can we pretend that never happened?"

"No no no. It's okay. I appreciate a compliment every once in a while," Melvin admitted.

"You do?" Audrey's cheeks turned redder.

"Yeah, and to be honest," Melvin pauses, "I had a crush on you since we first met."

"You have?!" Audrey is flabbergasted.

"I know. I know. That sounds far-fetched as I didn't really show that I liked you, but that's the reason why I spit balls at you and called you a-"

"Don't you say it!"

"I know. I'm not going to say it. Anyway, the reason why I messed with you a lot was because I had a crush on you, but I was so embarrassed by it that I repressed it in the form of doing bad things to you. I thought I made me less cool, so I hid it, but after thinking about it, it was actually stupid."

"Yeah. It was. I mean, do you seriously think I would date you after putting your butt on my painting and calling me the word that shall not be mentioned?"

"Yeah. I know." Melvin sighs. "I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."

"No. You don't have to," Audrey stated.

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's not like I was nice to you too."

"Oh. Well… you got a point there."

"And I also tried to repress my feelings towards you, thinking it'll make me less tough, but it was futile."

"Yeah. I figured that out sooner."

"So… umm… I guess we are meant for each other after all," said Audrey.

"Yeah." Melvin blushed.

"So… uhh… would you like to go to the dance party with me?" Audrey held up her hand.

Melvin stands there for a moment, thinking whether he should grab Audrey's hand or not. The thought of grabbing the hand of his former rival disgusts him, but he already admitted his love for Audrey, and she admitted her love for him, so he had no choice. He took Audrey's hand and said, "Yes I will."

Audrey smiles warmly.

 _Huh. I guess holding Audrey's hand wasn't so bad after all_ , Melvin stated in his hand.

Audrey and Melvin then leave the field, holding hands. It is official. Audrey and Melvin are now a couple.


	9. The Dance Party

The day had finally arrived. The day the children of Harvey Street, Richie, and Winston were all waiting and preparing for has come. The night of the Harvey Street Dance Party has finally arrived. And this time, it isn't a dream or a nightmare. It is for real.

The children of Harvey Street are all well-dressed for the party. The boys are wearing suits or tuxedos of varying colors. Some girls are wearing dresses while others are wearing suits or tuxedos like their male counterparts. Some kids are at the tables waiting for their food to arrive or are already eating the food while the rest are on the dance floor. The table containing a variety of food made by the chefs serving the Rich family are in front of the tables. The delicious food varies from rice, beans, steak, and chicken to brownies, cupcakes, candy, and chocolate. There are also fruits, vegetables, pies, ice cream, and drinks such as soda, water, and lemonade.

The people who are watching the party go on are the hosts themselves: Richie Rich and his cousin Winston Milbourne. They are both pretty happy that the party is going as planned.

"Welp. The party is going as planned," Richie told Winston.

"Great job, cousin!"

"You too, cousin!"

Richie and Winston salute their glass of fruit punch before they gulp their drinks. After they finish their drinks, they are suddenly approached by Lola Loud, Winston's girlfriend and pageant princess. She is wearing a huge pink dress with light pink earrings and a shiny crown.

"Winstie-boo!" Lola approached Richie, thinking he was Winston. "Would you like to dance on the dance floor with me?" she asked.

"Umm… I'm not Winston. He is," Richie pointed to Winston.

Lola gasps, realizing she was talking to the wrong boy. "I'm sorry! I thought you were my prince!" She then runs toward Winston. "My apologies, Winston! I thought you were the other guy!"

"You're forgiven, my princess," Winston said chivalrously.

"I told you people will not tell the difference between us," Richie told Winston.

Winston nods, agreeing with Richie.

Meanwhile at the dance floor, Lucretia and Fredo are dancing to the tango music playing from the background as the party guests surround them and watch. Fredo leans toward Lucretia, making her lean backwards, as he holds her from the back of her hips to keep her from falling. Then, he leans back, causing her to lean back also. Next, he spins her once. After that, they hold hands and swing toward opposite directions. Next, they come towards each other and dance towards the other side of the dance floor. After that, Fredo spins Lucretia not once but multiple times before stopping. Then, he leans toward her again only this time he picks her up. Finally, to end their performance Lucretia kisses Fredo in the cheek, making his cheeks turn scarlet with love.

After Fredo and Lucretia's performance ended, the guests applauded for them. Among the guests are Lotta and Gerald.

"Wow! Lucretia and Fredo nailed that tango performance!" Lotta told Gerald.

"Yes. Their dance skills are impressive, but Austland's form of tango dancing is more advanced than theirs; therefore, it is more impressive and legit," explained Gerald.

"More advanced and impressive you say?"

"Exactly."

"Ooh! Can you teach me?"

"I would love to." Gerald grabs Lotta's hands, and they stare at each other romantically as they blush.

Meanwhile, Frufru is sitting at one of the tables crying hysterically. Apparently, she had been rejected by every boy in Harvey Street and was forced to go to the party alone. Then, Bobby the Elder comes over after noticing Frufru all alone and crying.

"Excuse me, Frufru. Is something a matter?"

"What does it look like, genius?!" Frufru yelled angrily before she returned to crying.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Bobby.

"Why?! Why did they all reject me?!"

"Who did?"

"The boys! All the boys in Harvey Street! They all rejected me! I am the prettiest girl in this street, yet they weren't attracted to me or even interested in me! Why?! Why didn't they like me?!"

"Maybe because looks aren't everything and that you are a spoiled brat," Bobby whispered, hoping that Frufru did not hear him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Frufru suddenly snapped, her fiery eyes glaring down at Bobby.

"Um, nothing!" Bobby lied.

Frufru sighs and sits back down. She sniffs. "I don't know what the boys see as attractive these days. They used to first notice the girls' looks. Well… many still do, but in this street my looks didn't catch their attention. I just wanted to have a boyfriend and take him to the dance party." She sniffs again. "It's been my dream to have a boyfriend, but… I don't think that'll ever happen."

Bobby felt bad for Frufru. All she ever wanted was a date to bring to the dance party, but she was rejected by every single boy in Harvey Street. Frufru may act selfish and spoiled and has anger issues, but she is also a kid and deserves to be happy just like anybody else, and Bobby has just the thing to make her happy.

"Well, how about we dance together to keep your mind off your current situation." Bobby lends Frufru a hand.

Frufru looks at Bobby, her sadness starting to fade away and slowly being replaced by surprise. Those are the words she expected to hear from a handsome boy her age, but she is hearing it from a regular-looking white-haired boy who is two years older than her.

"You… want to go dance with me?" she asked.

"Why of course," said Bobby, "if it makes you happy."

Frufru slowly stands up and slowly reaches for his hand. As soon as she felt his hand, she began to feel a sensation. A sensation she had never felt before. It was new, unfamiliar, unrecognizable. The feeling only grew stronger when Frufru looked at Bobby's eyes. It may be unfamiliar to Frufru, but it felt amazing. After wondering what this sensation is, she finally figured out what it is. It was love. She was falling in love. She is in love with a boy who isn't ugly, but also not very handsome by her standards. Her cheeks blushed. Frufru has finally found a boyfriend. Then, Bobby and Frufru begin walking together to the dance floor, holding hands and looking at each other romantically.

Meanwhile, Dot is also sitting alone at one of the tables watching the dancers on the dance floor.

"Those dance moves sure are impressive," she commented, "and the music is pretty nice." She then sighs sadly. "I just wish I was also on the dance floor with Pinkeye, but every time I tried to ask him, he got nervous and ran away from me. Why is that?"

"Umm… excuse me, Dot," said a familiar voice.

Dot turns around to see Pinkeye standing behind her with hands behind his back. He seems to look pretty nervous.

"Oh look who decided to talk to me," Dot said sarcastically.

"Dot," Pinkeye began, "could we… like… talk privately for a sec?"

"Oh. Umm… sure."

Dot and Pinkeye leave the dance party and hide behind some bushes so they can have a private conversation.

"So Pinkeye," Dot asks, "what are you going to tell me?"

"Well… I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I believe that this is the right time to say it."

"Well?" Dot crossed her arms.

Pinkeye takes a sigh before he finally tells her, "Ever since we became friends, I couldn't help but think about how you were always there for me. You've taught me how to dance, and you've helped me with my homework. I know that there are things I do you consider gross, but despite that you were kind enough to make my life easier, and I can't thank you enough for that. That's why I see you as more than a friend!"

Pinkeye kneels down and grabs Dot's hands. "Dorothy Polka, would you be my girlfriend?!"

Dot immediately blushes after hearing his last word. She is flattered by his compliments.

"Pinkeye… I… umm… didn't know you feel that way about me. I'm… flattered."

Pinkeye stands up. "So… umm… is that a yes?"

"Well… to be honest, I had a great time hanging out with you. You're a great dancer, and although you may be gross and mess with me and my friends a lot you are a nice guy."

"And I had a great time with you! You're cute, you're smart, you're kind, and you have a great fashion sense!"

Dot is more flattered by Pinkeye's extra compliments. "Why… thank you."

"So what do you say? Shall we dance, new girlfriend?"

"We shall dance, new boyfriend."

Pinkeye and Dot come out from the bush and return to the dance party holding hands as a newly formed couple.

Back at the dance floor, Lotta and Gerald had finished performing their most advanced form of tango dancing from Austland and are now sweating from exhaustion. The party guests surrounding them are clapping for them.

"Wow! That was amazing!" exclaimed Lotta.

"I told you so, didn't I?" said Gerald.

Among the people applauding are Zoe and Audrey.

"Wow. Lotta is lucky to have a talented boy like Gerald," Zoe told Audrey.

"Yep. This is what happens when you date someone from Austland."

"Also, you look great in that dress!" Zoe commented on Audrey's dress.

Audrey blushed nervously from the mention of her glistening white dress. She is embarrassed by the fact that she was forced to wear a dress by Zoe and her mother, and she usually has a negative stance towards dresses.

"Please don't remind me," she told Zoe.

Zoe playfully bumps Audrey with her elbow. "C'mon, lil' sis! You look great in that dress! It'll definitely catch Melvin's attention!"

"Yeah, and that attention is making fun of me."

Zoe then notices a familiar someone. "Hey look! There he is!" She points to that person.

There, standing in the middle of the dance floor is none other than Melvin. He is wearing a dark blue suit and tie, and his hair is more pompadour-shaped instead of its usual shape. He notices Audrey and is mesmerized by her glistening white dress and her hair which is hanging down instead of the usual three pigtails: one on top of her head and the other two left and right of her head.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to him!" Zoe told Audrey.

"Umm…" Audrey grew nervous, not knowing what to do.

Zoe grumbles and pushes Audrey into the dance floor, causing her to stumble towards Melvin. Melvin sees this and grabs her, saving her from falling.

"You okay there?" Melvin asked.

"Umm… yeah." Audrey glares at Zoe who waves at her and smirks.

"Y'know Audrey, you look pretty in your dress," Melvin commented.

Audrey blushes at Melvin's compliment. "Y-you really think so?"

"Yep. I never thought I would see you in a dress."

"Well, you can thank my sister and my mother for that."

"Well, your sister and your mother thought right."

Audrey blushes again.

Suddenly, slow-dance music began playing from the background. As if on cue, the couples, including Lola and Winston, Lucretia and Fredo, Lotta and Gerald, and Dot and Pinkeye, get together and begin slow dancing.

"I guess it's time to dance," said Audrey.

Melvin grabs Audrey's hips, Audrey grabs Melvin's shoulders, and they begin slow dancing.

"Nice night we're having," said Melvin.

"Yeah," agreed Audrey.

"Y'know, I've thought of many places we could do during our dates."

"Like what?"

"Like monster truck rallies, water parks, our park, those fancy restaurants, anywhere we like."

"Hmm… I was thinking we could go to Paris."

"Ew no! That place is too mushy. I was thinking of more cool places like castles!"

"How about picnics?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Or listening to music together."

"That too."

"Or pranking the Banana Cheer Squad."

"We'll definitely do that!"

Audrey and Melvin become mute as they slow dance a little more. After a short silence, Audrey resumes the conversion with a question:

"Melvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Will we be together forever?"

"Hmm… that's a tough question. I don't know, but hopefully, we will."

"Well just have to wait and see, then."

"Yep."

They slowly lean their faces closer and closer until their lips are close enough to engage in a kiss. Their first kiss. Their first romantic kiss during a romantic night in a romantic moment. The music seemingly has grown louder as Audrey and Melvin share their kiss. What was once an intense rivalry has now become a romantic relationship. Maybe rivals do reconcile after all.

**THE END**


	10. ALTERNATE ENDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending where Dot is a lesbian. I hope you enjoy it!

Audrey drags Dot behind a tree somewhere at the park. Audrey feels that they need to be somewhere private in order to be brave enough to confess her feelings to Dot.

"Woah. I mean, I know you're the energetic type, but… wow," uttered Dot.

"Okay…" Audrey pants, tired from running so much. "You're ready to listen?"

"I'm listening."

"Good." Audrey takes a deep breath. She feels that she needs to relax in order to gain enough confidence. Not relaxed, not confident. She then says, "It takes a lot of courage and help from others to say this, so please listen."

"I'm listening," Dot repeated, getting a bit annoyed.

Audrey takes one more deep breath before finally shouting, "Dot….. I love you!"

Dot stares at Audrey, puzzled. "What?"

"I said…. I love you!" Audrey yelled again, louder.

"Is that what you were gonna tell me? You love me? I thought that was already made cle-" Dot suddenly pauses, realizing what Audrey actually meant. "Wait. You don't mean…"

"Yes! I mean it that way, Dot! I love you as in… I love you more than a friend!"

Dot blushed, flattered by Audrey's words. "I'm… um… flattered. I… didn't know you were… attracted to… me like that. Heck, I didn't know you were attracted to the same sex for that matter. Not that I have anything against it! I mean, I have two fathers who are legally married to each other since the Obergefell v. Hodges decision. That also explains why you called me cute many times and tried to deny it."

"So… you accept?" Audrey asked.

All of a sudden, to Audrey's surprise, Dot grabs her hands. She stares directly at Audrey's eyes before saying:

"Yes. Yes I do."

Audrey's eyes widened after hearing those wonderful words. For a day now, she had worried that she might not accept her, but her crush said it herself. Dot accepted Audrey as her girlfriend. Audrey's eyes began to water; however, the tears were not of sadness, they were of happiness. Then, Audrey hugs Dot and begins crying. Dot was a bit flabbergasted by the sudden hug, but she knew Audrey is happy, so she warmly returns the hug.

"There there, Audrey. Don't cry."

"Sorry. It's just that… I'm so happy!" Audrey sobbed.

"I know, Audrey. It's normal for you to feel this way."

Audrey sobs some more as Dot comforts her. As seconds pass by, Audrey's crying grows softer. It wasn't long until her crying was reduced to sniffs.

"There there. It's all good now," Dot told Audrey.

The girls then break the hug.

"Dot…" Audrey wipes a tear from her eye, "would like to come with me to the dance party?"

"Hmm… I was thinking of bringing Pinkeye, but he kept running off when I tried to ask him. He seemed to be nervous around me for some reason." Dot shrugs. "Oh well. His loss."

Audrey and Dot hold hands and leave the trees as they stare at each other romantically and blush.

* * *

A week had passed. It is now the beginning of the weekend. Today is Saturday; in other words, today is the day of the Harvey Street Dance Party.

That Saturday night, all of the Harvey Street children are attending Winston and Richie's dance party. All of them are well-dressed: some wearing suits or tuxedos while others are wearing dresses. Some are at the tables eating while others, especially the young couples, are at the dance floor. On the dance floor, the couples are slow dancing to the slow music playing in the background. The couples include Lotta and Gerald, Lucretia and Fredo, Frufru and Bobby, Lola and Winston, and especially Dot and Audrey. The two girls stare romantically at each other as they slow dance to the slow, rhythmic music.

Meanwhile, Melvin and Pinkeye are at one of the tables hugging each other and crying hysterically due to the fact that they lost their crushes.

"I can't believe Audrey chose to date Dot!" Melvin cried.

"And I can't believe I was an idiot to avoid Dot due to my nervousness!" Pinkeye cried. "I knew I should've asked her when I had the chance!"

"That wouldn't matter, Pinkeye! Even if you did ask her, she will still reject you because she doesn't like boys! She likes girls!"

"WHAT?!" Pinkeye suddenly stops crying, shocked to hear that.

"It's true! Audrey told me!"

After a short silence, the boys resume crying.

Meanwhile back with Dot and Audrey…

"So… what do you think we should do now that we're girlfriend and girlfriend?" asked Audrey.

"Simple. We shall go on dates," answered Dot. "I know a very fancy place where young couples like us are allowed."

"Oh really? What's it called?"

"Le Festín."

"Le Festín? What does that mean?"

"It's French for 'the feast'. It's the name of the restaurant. Did I ever tell you that it's a French restaurant?"

"A French restaurant? Awesome."

"And speaking of French, I was thinking maybe we could go to Paris for a romantic date sometime in the future."

"Nah. Paris is too cliché. I was thinking of Japan where we could meet some ninjas."

"Hmm… if that's what you want, then sure."

"Shall we kiss?"

"We shall."

Then, Dot and Audrey lean their faces closer and closer. Eventually, their faces are close enough for their lips to engage in a kiss. Their first kiss. Their first romantic kiss during a romantic night in a romantic moment. What was once a regular friendship is now a romantic relationship. Despite their differences, Dot and Audrey have accepted each other as lovers. Maybe opposites do attract after all.

**THE END**


End file.
